It is proposed to improve the methodology for studying protein phosphorylation, to test the effect of morphine on protein phosphorylation and to analyze the effect of morphine on protein phosphorylation with regard to regional and subcellular distribution and mechanism of action. It is also proposed to determine whether administration of morphine, synthetic morphine agonists and morphine antagonists, and the enkephalin pentapeptides affect the quantity of cyclic AMP receptor protein in various regions of the brain.